crystalhallfandomcom-20200216-history
The Play's The Thing
The Play's The Thing is the second Lily story by E. E. Nalley. It was published on 2008-05-09 and is set between 2006-11-17 and 2006-11-23. The preceding story is The Transfer Students and the following story is A Wellspring of Sorrows. Summary 2006-11-17 Friday In Powers Lab, Lily stops the shells from five tanks while protecting her teammates. Mrs. Bohn is not pleased, and assigns a 4-page paper about wny that was a silly thing to do. At the end Hank asks Lily out. French is boring. In BMA, Lily manages to pass her midterm to see if she's up to the level of the rest of the class. In third period Powers Theory, she has to get past Alex ‘Dash’ Morgan, who is trying to hit on her. She gets Dr. Quintain to "help" her with Mrs. Bohn's assignment. On the way back to Poe cottage she's accosted by Pendragon, who wants her to try out for the Cape Squad. He invites her to the regular Capes meeting. Then Paul ‘Stalwart’ Cambridge clops up on his iron horse, Mistral. He wants help getting a date with Fey, so Lily agrees to tutor him on modern, as opposed to Elizabethan, English. 2006-11-18 Saturday Lily, Hank, Fey and Stalwart go to Berlin on a double date. A couple of young idiots (Strongarm and Scythe) mix it up, and Lily (Wallflower), Hank and Jackie handle them while Fey and Stalwart handle collateral damage. Lily makes a quick pitch to Ms. Carson for an inter-dorm softball league. Jade comes in to talk about the hot tub party. 2006-11-19 Sunday Lily joins the Cape Squad. 2006-11-20 Monday Tabby Cat (Lily's mother) breaks in on Lily and Hank. They invite Hank home for Thanksgiving, then Falcon gives a speech. 2006-11-21 Tuesday At the same time, Jade goes to the hot tub party with Lily. She manages to convince everyone she's a girl, and discovers she's got a birthmark on her butt: a triangle and a dot. 2006-11-22 Wednesday Opening night for Othello. Since Angel has had to leave for a while, Rosalyn suggests Lily take Hank to bed. 2006-11-23 Thursday Lily wakes up, looking like ... Characters In order of appearance. *Lancer - Hank Declan *Wallflower - Lily Turner *nameless Tank driver *Leviathan - Trevor *Tennyo - Billie Wilson *Psymod - *Phoenixfire - Ashley Strum *Dredz *Mrs. Bohn - Powers lab teacher *Dr. Filbert Quintain - Powers Theory instructor and researcher *Sensi Ito *Chaka - Tony Chandler *Duplex - - powers mimic. *Dash - Alex Morgan - letcher *Mega-Girl - Marty Penn * Barbara *Pendragon - Arthur Smith - Cape squad *Falcon - Lily's father *Stalwart - Paul Cambridge **Mistral *Bella Horton - Poe Cottage house mother *Angel - Mary *Fey - Nikki Riley *Go-Go - Juanita Havier *Electrode - Jackie Warwick *Scythe - ? Lakeson *Strongarm - ? Alamonte *Generator - Jade Sinclair *Cape Squad - **Pendragon - Arthur Smith **Iron Star - Bobby Hastings **Mr. Mystic - Nigel Pennyworth **Gloriana - Gloria Everett **Lady Liberty - Amy Tang **Magni-Girl - Steffi Zink **G-Force - *Tabby Cat - Tabitha Turner (Lily's mother) *Soldier of Fortune - STAR League *Blackrose - Rosalyn Dekkard * - Naomi *Shove - Julia Krets *Tempest - Sharisha Kincade *Mega-Girl - Marty Penn *Plastic Girl - Judy Cooms * - Andy DeWitt - Category:Stories Category:E. E. Nalley Category:Gen1